Regresa a casa, otra vez
by Eienhy
Summary: Cuando la distancia rompe los lazos, cuando ya no hay nada que rescatar de un naufragio y todo se vuelve oscuro. ¿Hay manera de volver a casa?


**_Regresa a casa, otra vez_**

_Partir de casa_

Inició como una pequeña duda. Pero las dudas por más pequeñas que sean se instalan profundamente en el alma, y pulsan dentro como si fueran una espina clavada, pequeña e invisible.

La duda que inundaba su alma era más que pequeña, era dolorosa. Christian se reclinó en el asiento del avión. La duda lo había hecho volver precipitadamente. El miedo que recorría su espina dorsal no lo dejaba dormir, ni comer y comenzaba a tornarse en desesperación.

Olli no era el mismo. No lo era. Ni su voz a través del teléfono era la misma, carecía de lo elemental: de amor. Tampoco las llamadas desde Alemania eran frecuentes, y tenía que ser él, la mayor parte de las veces, quién luchara por una comunicación, así durara un par de minutos.

Tenía miedo de volver, mucho miedo de respirar un aire que fuera denso y asfixiante. Un aire pintando del color deprimente del desamor.

La voz de algún sobrecargo anunció el pronto aterrizaje y pidió que se colocaran los cinturones de seguridad. Christian obedeció la orden sin que esta pasara realmente por su cabeza. Suspiró con fuerza. Tenía miedo, mucho. Temblaba por dentro. Pero prefería que la sombra que comenzaba a caminar detrás de él lo envolviera por completo, de esa manera ya no dolería…ya estaría muerto.

-o-o-o-

Para Olli aquello inició como un error. Al menos eso pensó al principio. Era un error sentir lo que sentía por su compañero de piso, después de todo en su dedo portaba un símbolo de que estaba casado, unido a alguien para siempre. Pero todo error es error cuando es tentación, y cuando es tentación se vuelve deseable. Por ello él y Sasha se habían besado, una, dos veces. Realmente le gustaba ese chico.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Christian. En realidad no podía dejar de sentirse mal consigo mismo. Cuando hablaba con él, la culpa le presionaba el pecho. Se sentía artificial y carente de interés, había llegado a un punto donde no quería contestar las llamadas de su esposo y eso era lo peor.

Por eso cuando vio a Christian de pie frente a él, no supo cómo reaccionar. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa laxa y, hasta cierto punto, forzada. Pensó que el error era perder lo ya construido, pero que error también era cerrar las puertas a lo nuevo. En resumen su confusión se acrecentó.

-o-o-o-

-¿Pasa algo?- Christian interrogó a su esposo por cuarta o quinta vez. No le gustaba, estaba harto, quería la verdad por más que esta lo matara.

-Nada-contestó Olli por cuarta o quinta vez. No quería más preguntas o terminaría por romper lo que era tan frágil.

-¿sabes qué puedes decirme lo que sea, verdad?

-sí

Lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Se removió en el sillón y lo miró a los ojos. Un profundo azul le contestó la mirada. La culpa regresaba.

-Christian, todo está bien.

-¿seguro?

-Claro-sonrió y se puso de pie- todo está bien.

Se acercó y acarició el cabello castaño claro, el Sol que entraba por la ventana le daba un reflejo dorado.

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos hoy?-dijo. En su mente el amor del pasado le recordaba la prioridad que tenía.

Christian sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-me encantaría.

-perfecto-Olli le dio un beso en la mejilla-Tengo que ir al No limits, me esperarás ¿verdad?

-por supuesto, puedo cocinar si quieres.

-Oh no, salgamos a algún lado.

-de acuerdo.

Justo entonces Sasha salió de su habitación, cruzó la estancia y miró a Olli y a Christian de reojo. Cuando le presentaron a Christian le pareció un tipo atractivo, no podía negarlo, como tampoco podía negar que era un digno rival, ya que Olli parecía dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido. No le gustaba, porque Olli si que le gustaba.

-¿vas al No limits?-preguntó para llamar la atención del ojiverde.

-S…sí

-Te llevo-dijo y abrió la puerta. Se despidió de Christian con un simple cabeceo y salió.

Olli lo siguió después de darle un beso rápido en los labios a su marido. Christian no sentía para nada, que "todo estuviera bien".

-o-o-o-

Sasha suspiró. Olli no le habló en el trayecto y sabía que se debía a cierto grado de confusión. Aún así no podía dejar que el tiempo corriera y que algún grado de nostalgia por Christian echara para atrás todo lo que empezaba a construir.

-Olli-lo llamó una vez que entraron al No limits- ¿Hablaste con Christian?

-¿De qué?

-de lo nuestro.

-aún no hay un "lo nuestro"

-¿Pero lo habrá?

Olli lo miró en silencio. No sabía que responderle sin sonar extraño. Sí, quería estar con él. Pero sí, quería estar con Christian. Y sí, no estaba seguro de ninguna de las dos cosas. Suspiró.

-Déjalo, ¿quieres? Hoy cenaré con él.

-Perfecto, aprovecha y pídele el divorcio.

-No es tan fácil.

-es lo que quieres. Olli, no debes ni jugar con él ni conmigo. Sé honesto. ¿Acaso no es más fácil?

Sasha se fue y Olli vio como su espalda desaparecía tras la puerta del club.

-o-o-o-

-¿Pasa algo?

Un vez más la pregunta ralló el aire que silencioso flotaba entre los dos. Olli levanto la vista y negó con la cabeza. Christian suspiró y dejo los cubiertos sobre el plato, un ligero tintineó volvió a profanar el silencio.

-Dímelo. No importa que sea. Sólo dilo.

-Christian, no hay…

-Olli te conozco. Me mientes. Lo hiciste ayer, lo haces ahora, y no quiero que lo sigas haciendo. No te tientes por mi corazón.

Olli lo miró, Christian, su Christian siempre había sido honesto con él. Aunque a veces tardara en decirle las cosas, siempre terminaba diciéndoselas. Pero ahora su honestidad exigía lo mismo por parte de él, y él…en realidad tenía poco de eso.

-Lo siento Christian, no puedo.

-¿No puedes?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿te lo hago fácil?

Olli lo miró sorprendido sin entender bien a qué se refería.

-Sí-dijo-hazlo fácil, deja de preguntar qué es lo que pasa, ya te dije que no pasa nada.

Christian asintió, pero ya no estaba de humor. Levantó la mano y pidió la cuenta.

-o-o-o-

Jessica regresó de una larga de jornada de trabajo y encontró a Christian sentado en el sillón de la sala mirando la televisión aunque esta no estaba prendida.

-¡hey!-lo saludo y se sentó a su lado.

-hey-contestó él lánguidamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-a mi nada-Jessica levantó las cejas y volteó a verlo.

-No te creo. Tienes una cara que no puedes con ella. ¿Pasó algo con Olli?

Christian la miró y suspiró harto.

-No tengo idea de si pasa algo, no quiere decírmelo.

-¿le hiciste algo?

-No que recuerde. Pero si así fuera me lo reclamaría.

-¿entonces?

-es algo que él hizo, Jessica, algo que él hizo y por eso no quiere decirme.

Jessica suspiró y se sentó mirando de frente. Él sabía que ella y Andi estaban enterados, pero ninguno le diría ni pío. Tampoco quería escucharlo de ellos.

-o-o-o

-¿hablaste con él?

Sasha interceptó a Olli en el pasillo de las recamaras. Hacía poco tiempo que habían vuelto de su cena y él estaba muerto de impaciencia.

-¿hablar de qué?

-Olli deja de fingir, tienes que terminar con él. Ya, no le des vueltas.

-¿Por qué debo terminar con él?

-Porque ya no lo amas. ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?

-no lo sabes.

-¡Tú sí!

La verdad era que no. Pero era cierto que no se sentía cómodo a su lado. Ese tiempo había pasado. ¿Acaso el amor se había terminado?

Sasha lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró seriamente.

-Debes aceptar… se terminó. Y si lo dudas, te lo probaré.

Se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Olli se tensó al principio pero después correspondió sin problemas. Quizás sí, el amor había terminado o bien comenzaba uno nuevo.

-o-o-o-

Cuando Christian abrió la puerta supo que había tenido razón. Se quedó ahí parado, sin ánimos de nada ni siquiera de reclamar. Honestamente estaba cansado de mendigar una explicación y por fin la había conseguido, aunque no como hubiera deseado.

Los ojos de Olli se abrieron desmesurados cuando lo vio recargado en el marco de la puerta con el rostro serio.

-Chris…

-¿no pasaba nada eh?

-no es…

-es exactamente lo que es-se adelantó Sasha.

Christian lo miró con esa mirada que si pudiera ser capaz, lo mataría.

-lo sé-dijo y dio la vuelta para salir del pasillo. Olli miró molesto a Sasha y siguió a Christian por la sala.

-¡Christian! Espera, sólo quiero decirte que…

-¡Es tarde Olli! Cuando te lo suplique no pudiste decirme nada. Lo habría preferido ¿sabes? Pero ya sabía. Ya sabía que tu amor había terminado.

Se miraron uno al otro. Olli desvió la vista y Christian se dio la vuelta para salir del departamento.

El portazo que se escuchó cuando cerró la puerta anunció el inicio, para ambos, de su partida de casa.

* * *

Wola! Esto es drama puro... no es cierto...no del todo.

Ok, hago una aclaración que se me ha pasado, si ven este fic u otros fics mios que tengan que ver con Chrolli en la pag. AY, no se preocupen, soy yo, tengo otro nick allá n.n

Continuara...


End file.
